Asuna as Cinderella- A Sword Art Online Fanfic
by luminouscat
Summary: Yuuki Asuna lives with her rude stepmother & her bratty stepsisters, Rika & Keiko, and she gets the "role" of the servant in the family. When the school dance comes up, Asuna pleads her stepmother to go. Hoping to go with Kirigaya Kazuto aka "Kirito", but her she refuses to let her go because she wants Asuna to stay at the house & clean. Asuna tries to find a way to go the dance.
1. Chapter I- The Servant

Chapter I- Being a "servant"

_Takaku, Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mous ichido negau kar-_

"Asuna!" My stepmother called from downstairs. "Come down here!"

I sigh as I sat up from my bed, and walked downstairs.

I had been singing the song "Overfly" By Luna Haruna, but my stupid, _stupid, _stepmother had to interrupt me.

I finally made it down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, there was my step mom, her hands on her hips.  
>"What?" I ask her.<p>

"Why didn't you clean up the _ugly _mess your dog made?" She asked, she pointed to the poop on the floor, _obviously_, Mochi made the mess.

"How are _you _sure Mochi made this mess?" I ask her back. "What if your daughters made this _ugly _mess on the floor? Huh?"

"CLEAN IT UP!" She bellowed. "NOW!"

I heard giggles from behind, I was sure it were my bratty step sisters, Keiko & Rika.

I turned around and gave them my "evil" look, they quickly ran away to their rooms or whatever room they were going to fool around.

I turned back to my stepmother, who now had a bucket and a pooper scooper in her hand.

She handed them to me. "Why would my precious daughters even to _that_, baka?"

"Hm, maybe because they are little, immature, bratty, girls?" I guess.

Her eye twitched, "Just clean it up, I mean it." she walks away.

I bent down picked up the dog poop with the pooper scooper, and to admit, it didn't smell like flowers or mint.

"Ew…" I murmured, I put the poop in the bucket.

Suddenly, Mochi came running over.

"Mochi!" I say, he waves his tail as I pet him. "You know your not supposed to go the bathroom in the house!"

Mochi barked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You won't allow them to take you out, only me…" I "replied" to Mochi.

You see, I like to pretend that I can understand Mochi, and Mochi can understand me.

I walked outside & threw the dog poop away in the trash, then walked back inside.


	2. Chapter II- Invited

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou Ni Nomarete~  
>Yuramekinagara mata,<em>

_Katachi o, kaete it-_

I suddenly bump into something & fall.

"Ow!" I said, I had hit my head & my homework fell out of my science binder.

So, basically I had been singing "Overfly" by Luna Haruna, (again) but I had NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION AND BUMPED INTO SOMETHING, CAUSING ALL OF MY FREAKING HOMEWORK FOR SCIENCE TO FALL OUT OF MY BINDER!

"Are you okay?" The person asked. I looked up, it was Kirigaya Kazuto, aka "Kirito".

I stood up, "Yeah, whatever. I'm fine…" I picked up my binder & homework & put it in the right pocket of the binder.

"Kirito!" Said another familiar voice, it was Sachi. Kirito's annoying, popular, girlfriend & they were like, the best couple in the whole school.

I watched Sachi run over to Kirito, then I turned around & headed to science class.

It was finally lunch, & I sat next to my best friend, Asada Shino.

Shino Is smart, funny, & nice. We've been in a lot of classes with each other.

Shino began to speak. "So, did you hear that-"

"School dance!" One of the members of student council, Suguha, said. She handed me & Shino both a piece of paper, it said:

School Dance!

Date: Saturday, February 10th

Time: 6 PM- 8 PM

Join us! 

"The words 'Join us' sound like they'd be aliens trying to get us to come to their planet." Shino said, looking at the paper.

We both laughed, I looked at the table Rika & Keiko were sitting at, they looked like they were squealing their heads off.

I turned back to Shino, who had been staring at me.

"So, do you think your going?" She asked.

"Well, that's if my stepmother doesn't make me stay, then yes." I reply.

"Hopefully you'll be able to come!" Shino said.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Everyone rose from their seats, grabbing their lunchboxes or plates & walking away.

"Bye." Shino said.  
>"Bye." I said, I walked out the door to the next class.<p> 


	3. Chapter III- Look Who's Not Going

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai, jimon jitou~  
>Subete wa sou jibun shidai…<em>

_Owari mo, hajimari m-_

"I'm so excited for the dance!" Keiko squealed. "Aren't you, Rika?!"

"Defiantly!" Rika replied.

That had reminded me, I needed to ask my stepmother if I was able to go to the dance.

I walk over to my stepmother, "Hey, I have a question…"

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Um…" I say. "Could I go to the dance, _too_?"

She gives me a snotty look. "Of course not!"

My eyes widen, "What?! Why?!"

"You need to clean up the house that night." She replies.

"But… Could I at least take a break & go to the dance?! Please?!" I beg.

"_No." _She says, and she was serious.

I frown, "I hate you." I say.

"Hate you too." She smiles.

I run off to my room, slamming the door shut.

All I wanted to do, was go to the dance…

But my _stupid _stepmother had to go and crush those dreams of mine… Making me do _stupid _chores!  
>I've always thought that my life was some sort of cheesy Cinderella story, I <em>always <em>have.

**Authors Note: Hello, readers! I hope that you guys like my story, so far. But before I begin to write Chapter Four, I want to point out some things:**

**1. Some of the characters like Mochi & Asuna's stepmother are characters I created.**

**2. In this fanfic, there is no such thing as SAO in my fanfic. Meaning that, Sachi is not dead. Becoming Kirito's girlfriend in my fanfic.**

**3.I ****do not ****own Sword Art Online, SAO is a** **Japanese light novel series written by Reki Kawahara and illustrated by abec. Read more at: **** wiki/Sword_Art_Online**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter Four coming soon!**


	4. Chapter IV- The Breakup

_Takaku, Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku y-_

"Hey, Asuna." Shino said. "Aren't you going to eat your food?"

"Wha- What?!" I ask. "Yeah, I am."

She laughs. "Good, you're so into singing that song than eating."

I take a bite out of my lunch. "Really? I mean, I really like that song and-"

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Shino laughed.

I nod as I swallow my food. "Heh heh," I say, "Gomen'nasai."

"Its okay." She smiles. "So, what was that song you've been singing, anyways?"

"Overfly by Luna Haruna." I reply.

"Isn't that the song we heard on the radio once?" Shino asked.  
>"Yep." I look over at the table Kirito was sitting at, he and his girlfriend, Sachi, Kirito's friends, laughing &amp; talking.<p>

I turn back to my table.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Shino asked, then, it felt like I could hear sad music playing in my mind.  
>I sigh, "Sadly, no. My stepmother, she wants me to clean the house…"<br>"Oh." Shino said, looking down. "I'm sorry-"  
>"What do you mean that you're sorry you poured orange juice on me?! <em>Liar!<em>" A voice yelled, I looked at the direction it came from, it was Sachi, & she looked like someone had peed on her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kirito said, uh oh, looks like the best couple in school were getting into a fight.

"Stop saying your sorry, _baka!_" Sachi stomped her foot, everyone in the cafeteria was watching, and everything was silent.

"But I truly am-" Kirito drops his orange juice and it landed on Sachi.  
>"Ew!" Sachi said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "We are <em>done.<em>"

She stomped out of the cafeteria as everyone watched, Kirito's jaw dropped open.

Then, she immediately ran out, crying.

Suddenly, I heard people whisper like-

"What happened?"

"Did they just break up?"  
>"Is that <em>the end <em>of the best couple in the school?"

"Looks like someone's not going to the dance…"

"This is your chance to go with him to the dance!" Shino whispered in my ear.

I looked at her, "_What?_"

"I'm serious! You should go, ask him to the dance!" Shino smiled.

"What?!" I say. "No!"

The bell rang, it was time to go to another class.


	5. Chapter V- The Project

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o dai-_

"ASUNA!" Rika yelled, she stood at the doorway to my room.

"WHAT?!" I yell back.

"SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" She yells again.

I sigh and sat up, walking out the room.

Let me give you a recap…

_Two days ago…_

"So, you guys are not together anymore?" I ask Kirito. Me, Shino, Kirito, and Suguha were talking before class started.

"Yeah…" He replies, looking down.

"She's such a drama queen!" Suguha said.

"You can say _that _again…" Shino said, sighing. "I mean, over orange juice?! What does she think this is… Some sort of drama clique like TV show?!"

"Possibly." I roll my eyes. "Where is she today?"

"Her friends said she wasn't coming today." Suguha replied.

"Seriously?" Shino asked.

"Seriously." Me, Kirito, & Suguha reply.

_Back to today…_

I walk down the stairs and opened the door, there was Kirito.

"Oh, hi!" I said.  
>"Hey." He says.<p>

"What's he doing here?" A familiar voice asked, I turned around, Keiko stood their, her hands on her hips.

"Were partners for a project." I reply.

"For whaaat?" She asks.

"For the science fair." I reply.

She giggles and runs away.

"What's with her?" Kirito asks. _Does he not like Keiko & Rika either? _I ask myself.

"Don't know." I reply. "But we should get to work with our project now."  
>He nods. "Yeah."<p>

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting new chapters so much… I'll post more chapter often soon, hopefully!**


	6. Chapter VI- Night of the Dance

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou ni nomarete~_

_Yuramekinagara mata, katachi o kaete itta_

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai jimon jitou~_

_Subete wa sou, jibun shidai~_

_Owari mo, hajimari mo~_

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku yo~_

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o daite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

Basically, I was just singing this to myself, while cleaning.

Rika & Keiko went off to the dance, and my step mom was at a party.

And my step mom wanted _me _to clean the house.

I mean, can I _at least _get a break, I wanted to go the dance.

"_I'm serious! You should go, ask him to the dance!" _Shino's voice echoed in my head

What was she thinking? I couldn't go to the dance, anyways.

I sighed, looking around the house.

"Isn't it clean, enough?!" I ask.

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

I look at the door for a moment. _Who is at the door?_

I walk slowly to it, getting a hold of the doorknob & twisting it.

The door swung open, Shino stood there wearing a dress. _Heh, first time I've seen her in one. Besides her school uniform…_

"Hey!" Shino said, she smiled.

"What are you doing here…?" I ask.

"Well, I think you should come to the dance!" She replies.

"But, I can't go. I have to clean-"

"But it's not like anyone will notice that your gone, right?" Shino asks.

I face palm. "My stepsisters are there…"

"But-"  
>"No buts." I say. "I cant go."<p>

"We could stay away from them as far as possible! Please just come to the dance I don't want to go looking like a loner!"

"No. I'll get into deep trouble."

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."  
>"PLEASE?"<br>"No."  
>"You really, REALLY wanted to go, and now you're going to let some stupid cleaning duty your mom gave you stop you from going."<br>I think for a moment, the whole house silent. Not even did I hear Mochi make any noise, all that made a sound was the grandfather clock ticking. _tick tock tick tock_

After thinking _yes no _for two straight minutes, I made my mind.  
>I looked at Shino. "I will go."<p> 


	7. Chapter VII- At the Dance- 1

After I was forced to wear a dress by Shino, we were ready to go to the dance.

I grab my sneakers and right when I was about to put them on…

"You're going to wear sneakers?!" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but… Those are all I have to wear…" I reply.

"You _cannot _wear those with a beautiful dress!"

"Then what do I wear?! Go barefoot?!" I ask.

"No…" She replies, she pulls something out of her book bag, it was a _pen._

I sigh. "What can a pen do-"

Shino swirled the pen around and then aimed it at my shoes. And then…

_Bam. _I now had high heels on.

"What are these?" I ask Shino.

"Glass slippers!" She replies, smiling. "You know, kind of like in Cinderella, when she gets the glass slippers from the fairy godmother?"

"Yeah, I know." I remembered how Cinderella was my favorite book, I still have the book somewhere…

"C'mon," Shino says, "Let's go."

The car drove up into the school parking lot, me & Shino opened the doors of the car, once out, we slammed them shut.

"Aren't you excited?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but what if Rika & Keiko recognize me?" I ask.

"Don't worry," Shino said, "They won't be able to tell its you anyways, speaking that you kind of look a whole lot different with a different hairstyle."

That reminded me…

_20 minutes ago…_

Shino stepped away. "So, how do you look?"

I turned around, facing the mirror. I had my hair up in a bun.

"It's amazing!" I reply. "How were you able to do that with my hair?" Since my hair is long & thick.

"A lot of teaching from my mom how to do hair for years…" She replies. "I don't think anyone will be able to tell it's you."

_Back to today…_

We finally walked into the gym doors, there were _a lot _of people here.

"Hey, Shino!" Suguha said. "And… Are you a new student here & joining the dance?" She looked at me.

_So no one seems to recognize me, heh? _I thought.

"Um…" I thought.

"Never mind, I wont ask." Suguha smiled & walked away.

"Told you they wouldn't recognize you!" Shino said. "There's nothing you need to worry about Rika & Keiko finding you here now!"

"Heheh, yea-"

Suddenly, the song Overfly by Luna Haruna began to play.

I gasp. "This is my _jam_!"

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou ni nomarete~_

_Yuramekinagara mata, katachi o kaete itta_

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai jimon jitou~_

_Subete wa sou, jibun shidai~_

_Owari mo, hajimari mo~_

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku yo~_

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o daite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

"That was… The most best song I've ever heard!" I heard someone say in the crowd of people after the song stopped. If I wasn't so shy, I probably would pointed to the person in the crowd of people, and tell them "You're awesome!"

But, you know, I didn't.

It was a little while, I stood alone during a slow dance song. Shino found someone to dance with, before she left she told me she'd come right back. But then she whispered…

"You only have until 11 to be here at the school. I overheard Rika & Keiko that they were going to be going home at 12." Then she walked away.

I looked at the clock that hanged on the gym wall, it was 9.

"Hey, so I see you came." A familiar voice said.

I looked at the person, it was Kirito.

"I see you came, too." I said. "And you recognized me. Why are you here?"

"Even though I broke up with Sachi…" He said. "I still wanted to come. And plus I really needed to tell you if you came about me & Sachi-"  
>"Wait, wait, wait…" I said. "I would you need to tell <em>me<em>?"

"Just, listen to the end, okay?"

I nod. "Tell me your story, then."

"Well, so… To start off… I basically want to say that the whole relationship was a _forced _one."

I gasp. "What?! Who made you guys get together?!"

"Our moms…" He replied. "They were really good friends, so for some unknown reason, before _we _were born, they made a promise me & Sachi would date once we were old enough. And when the time came, Sachi's mom was the complete lunatic. She said that Sachi would be able to make the choice of us breaking up, and when we broke up, my mom & Sachi's mom were no longer friends."

"That's really pathetic to force your own kids to date…" I say. "Now, why did you need to tell me this?"

"Because, I had a crush on someone at that time, and I still do today…"

"Who's that?" I ask. _Oh. My. Freaking. God._

He pointed at me. "You."


	8. Chapter VIII- At the Dance- 2

I literally stopped for a moment, trying to process what he just said.

"Wait, what?!" I asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Kirito blushed.

"Asuna! Kirito!" Shino ran up to us.

"Um, hi, Shino…" I say. "What is it?"

"Uh… You only have one hour left…"

I looked at the clock, _10:07 pm._

"Oh, yeah…" I remembered, I was slightly upset that I had to leave soon.

"But I see you're with Kirito, huh?" Shino smirked.

"Just go away." I blushed a bit, she ran away giggling.

"Well, uh…" Kirito said. "Asuna… D-Do you want to dance?"

Suddenly, some slow dance song began playing. We both looked at each other, Kirito waited for a reply.

I smiled. "… Of course."

_Later on..._

"Um, Asuna?" Shino asked.

"What?"

"Look at the time…"

I looked at the clock, _11:02 pm._

_Oh, crap…_

"I'm sorry, Kirito, I have to go, goodbye!"

"But- Asuna!"

"I'm sorry!"

I ran out the doors of the school, running down the stairs to the parking lot.

Suddenly, one of my glass slippers fell off.

I looked back, "Oh no…"

"But, wait, I cant just take Shino's car! I'll have to run home!"

_20 minutes later…_

_Almost home! _I thought, seeing my house from a distance.

I was running down a hill them suddenly…

_I tripped…_

I began rolling down the hill, getting my dress and face covered in dirt.

"AAAHHH!"

Suddenly, I landed in a puddle.

"_Oof!"_

Sitting up, I realized I was home.

"Oh…" I looked my glass slipper that I had, it was covered in mud.

"Whoops, well at least I still have this-"

Suddenly, it turned back into my dirty old shoe it used to be.


	9. Chapter IX- After the Dance

_Kirito's POV_

_Saturday..._

"Asuna!" I ran out the doors of the school, I didn't see her at all. All I saw was...

_Her shoe!_

I gasped as I ran down the stairs of the school (that was leading to the parking lot) and picked up her shoe.

"Is this a glass slipper...?" I asked, the slipper shined in the light.

_Well, I might as well give this to her on Monday_... I thought running back inside the school.

_Asuna's POV_

_Monday..._

I opened the doors of the school.

It was no longer Saturday.

The dance was over.

It was time to get back to learning.

"Hey, Asuna!" A voice behind me yelled, I spun around, it was Suguha.

Remember? One of the members of student council?

"Oh, hey. Suguha."

"I didn't see you at the dance on Saturday! Were you even there?!"

_See? She didn't recognize me..._

"Um, no. I didn't go."

"Oh... I see.

Suddenly, Shino walked over. "Hello."

"Oh! Hi, Shino, do you know anything about that girl on Saturday?" Suguha asked.

"Who?"

"That girl you were with! Is she a new girl? Or is it someone from a different school you know?"

"She was, um..."  
>"That was here cousin!" I blurted out.<p>

"Oh?" Suguha asked. "How did you know?"

"I met her before her... She and Shino went to the dance..." I say, _man, I'm bad at lying._

"Oh, cool!" Suguha said. "Well, I got to go, remember about that song cover competition on Thursday!"

Suguha walks away.

"Oh, you're in that competition, aren't you, Asuna?" Shino asks.

"Yeah..." I reply.


	10. Chapter X- The Shoe

I was finally home.

I plop down onto the bed, sighing. _School sucks..._

"ASUNAAAAA!" I heard someone yell, I'm _pretty _sure it was Keiko.

"WHAAAAT?" I yell back.  
>"CLEAN UP THIS CRAAAAP YOUR STUPID DOG MAAAAADE."<p>

I sighed, once again. "OKAAAAAAY."

I walked down the stairs to the living room, Mochi smiled as he sat next to his dog poop.

"Mochi..." I said. "_Please _stop pooping on the floor."

Mochi barked.

I sighed for the third time as I picked up a broom and began to clean the floor. _I still believe Rika & Keiko crapped on the floor..._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
>"I'LL GET IT!" Keiko scurried towards the door.<p>

"NO, I'LL GET IT!" Rika yelled, running as well to the door.

They opened the door, "Helloooo~!"

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Asuna?" A voice asked. "She left this..."

I turned around, looking straight at the doorway, to see Kirito holding...

_My glass slipper?! _

"OOH! SO SHINY!" Keiko grabbed the glass shoe out of Kirito's hands; she put it in her foot. "See! It fits..."

Suddenly, it fell off her tiny foot.

"See? No it doesn't!" Rika said. "Let _me _try it on!"

Rika tried fitting her foot into the glass slipper, but her foot was _too _big for the shoe.

"DARN IT!" She yelled.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, "Can I... Can I try it on?"

"Asuna..."

I smiled.  
>"Sure."<p>

I sat down in a chair in the kitchen, Kirito slips on the shoe into my foot.

"It fits _her _foot?!" Rika & Keiko asked at the same time.

"Where is the other slipper?" Kirito asks.

I looked at the doorway, which the dirty old shoe sat next to the door.

"Over here..." I replied, standing up from the chair and grabbing the sneaker, sitting back down and slipping it onto my foot.

"It was a glass slipper, but then..."

Suddenly, the rotten old shoe turned into a glass slipper.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"How does a stupid _shoe _turn into a glass slipper?!" Rika asked, also confused.

Kirito looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

**Authors Note: Just a couple of more chapters to go!**


	11. Chapter XI- The Singing Competition- 1

And now, it was Thursday. The singing competition was today.

It had already been 4:08 pm, Shino & I drove to the school to get to the gym for the competition.

"So, how do you look?" Shino asked. She had just finished putting my hair up in a long, thick braid.

"Wow… It's amazing! Thanks, Shino!"

"No problem!"

I also had been wearing a dress (I haven't been wearing one (besides my school uniform, but that was a shirt and skirt) since the dance) And…

_The glass slippers._

Rika & Keiko were at their friend Strea's house working on a project (but I really doubt it) and my step mother was at another party, once again.

After a girl had finished signing on the stage, she walked off as people clapped.

"It's your turn, Asuna!" A voice says from behind.

Me & Shino spun around, it was Suguha. (Remember: Works for Student council)

"Oh!"

"Good luck!" Shino said.

"Break a leg!"

I smiled as I walked up onto the stage.

"Um… Hello!" I said. "I'm Yuuki Asuna, 11th grade student, I'm a Junior, and today, I'll be singing Overfly by Luna Haruna. Okay, here I go…"

The music began to play…

_Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite  
>Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara<em>

_Tomedonai omoi wa nichijou ni nomarete  
>Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaete itta<em>

_Soredemo kono sekai de ikiru imi sagashite  
>Mayoi tachidomari kizutsuite wa namida suru<em>

_Ima sara mou osoi kana? henji no nai jimonjitou  
>Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo<em>

_Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite  
>Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo-<em>

Suddenly, I stopped. I tried to sing.

_Ko-_

I stopped again.

Everyone gasped.

_Well, I did have a sore throat earlier…_ I thought.

"See? I knew she could never sing!" A voice said, then I heard giggling.

I scanned through the crowd of people, wondering who that was that were laughing.

It was Sachi and her friends.

"You're terrible at singing!" Sachi said.

"I…"

"Yeah!" Her friends said, they giggled again.

"Uh…"

Everyone stared at me.

_I cant take it anymore…_

"I'm sorry!" I ran off the stage, out the doors of the gym, and out the doors of the school.

"Asuna!" Shino & Suguha yelled.

"Oh no…"


	12. Chapter XII- The Singing Competition- 2

I sat outside the school.

I tried so hard not to cry, but a little tear rolled down my cheek.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked myself.

"Hey, why did you run off like that?"

I looked over my shoulder, Kirito stood there.

"How did you find me?" I asked, giggling, wiping off my tears acting like I didn't just _cry_.

"I saw that you were going towards the schools doors…" Kirito replied. "…So I followed you.'

I smiled, _I'm glad he cares…_

He sat down next to me.

"Sorry for acting like a big baby…" I said, wiping for of my tears off.

"No, no, I-It's okay…"

There was silence.

"I cant believe when I was forced into dating Sachi I actually liked her…" Kirito said. "She's nothing but a big brat."

I nodded. "Of course she is, she's a huge drama queen, a brat, and dumb at some points. Like _math_…" Me & Kirito laughed.  
>"I'm really glad I met you, Asuna."<p>

I looked at him in shock, he smiled. "You're really nice, beautiful and… And words cant even describe how much I like you."

I blushed. "When you broke up with Sachi, Shino was suggesting that I should ask _you _out to the dance… But…"

"Why not?"

"Because I was too _nervous_."

"But… Kirito…" I begin. "I _really _liked you. And I still do. I thought I had no chance with you because you & Sachi were the most best couple in school, but… Kirito… I… I…"

_Just say it._

"I love you, Kirito."

He blushed. "I- I felt the same way, too! Remember at the dance? I had a crush on you but it felt like I could never be with you because I was in a forced relationship with Sachi! Asuna, I love you."

We stared at each other for a while, but then, he pressed his lips up against mine.

_We kissed._


	13. Chapter XIII- The Singing Competition- 3

Me & Kirito walked back into the gym.  
>"Asuna!" Shino called, she ran up to me &amp; hugged me. "Are you okay? And they're going to announce the winners for the competition!"<p>

We watched as Suguha walked up on the stage.  
>"Okay! The Judges, Mrs. Sakuya, Mr. Agil, &amp; Mr. Heathcliff (<strong>AN: Don't ask, I couldn't think of teacher names so I used characters from the series<strong>) had handed in their scores, third place goes to… Yuuki Asuna!" People clapped.

_What?_

I walked up on stage, she handed me a yellow ribbon.

"Even though you had a little problem at the ending," Mrs. Sakuya said, "The rest was great!"

I smiled. "Arigatō." Then, I walked off the stage.

"And second place goes to… Strea!" People clapped again.

Strea walked up onto the stage, she was handed her red ribbon, and she walked off.

"And now, first place of the 2026 singing competition goes to… Yui!" People clapped and cheered as she walked up onto the stage to get her blue ribbon.  
>"She really <em>was <em>great!" I said, clapping. Yui had sang "I know 'ai" by Kanae Ito.

"Yeah," Shino said. "And this night was great."

I nodded. _Not just because the competition, but because me & Kirito._


	14. Chapter XIV- A Happy Ending

_Months later…_

I waited for Kirito in the field.

This field was filled with beautiful flowers, I had always been there when I was younger & needed to get away from my step sisters & step mother.

"Hey, why so early?"

I looked over my shoulder Kirito stood there, smiling.

I giggled "I wasn't early. I was right on time! You are late!"

"_I _wasn't late. You were just extremely early."

We both laughed, he sat down.

"So…"

"Um…"

"What… What happened to Sachi?" I asked.

Sachi had not been seen since 4 months already, not since she heard about that me & Kirito kissed in late February at the singing competition. (Stupid Shino, I told her to keep it a secret… Haha…) And everyone has been asking Kirito if they knew where she went, since they were formerly dating.

"I told everyone that I didn't know where she went…" Kirito replied. "But since I trust you, I'll tell you the truth…"

He told me that a week after me & him kissed, Sachi sent him a text message that read…

_You know, when we first were forced into dating, I really didn't know if I liked you. But then later on, I began to love you. I loved you a lot. You meant so much to me. We then became a powerful couple at school. But then when we broke up, everyone began to see me as an idiot and a diva, and many other words I cant say. Every day & night I cried because I missed you with all my heart, I regretted being a jerk and breaking up with you because you made a mistake. Then, night of the singing competition, I was going to apologize and ask if we could be together one more time, but I couldn't find you after Asuna's performance. A week later, this week, I found out you kissed Asuna at the singing competition. I was so upset that when I went home I cried & cried for hours. You meant so much to me. I now see that you love Asuna now, I cant take the pain of being called names anymore, or see you with Asuna. Goodbye, goodbye forever. This will be our final time ever talking and then I'll just be gone. Farewell, I'll love you always._

_-Sachi_

"What do you think she did?"

Kirito thought. "She might have… Rather not say it."

There was a moment of silence.

"But, that was sad… She was a huge jerk, b-but…"

"It doesn't matter right now. Wherever she is, I'm sorry about that. But what matters right now is that… "_I love you_."

Just the words I thought he would say.  
>We both smiled at each other.<p>

That's when the words came right out of my mouth…

"_I… I love you too._"

I pressed my lips against Kirito's, we had been kissing.

Holding hands.

Being happy.

_And we both lived happily ever after._

_THE END._

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! You're all so awesome and nice & I hope to make more SAO fanfics in the future! Bye! I hope you enjoyed the story! ****J**


End file.
